


Hot blooded, check it and see

by Bladwijzer



Series: larry 'verse [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2018, Canon Compliant, Concussions, Fever, Fluff, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Louis is working on his album, M/M, Protectiveness, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Stubborn Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladwijzer/pseuds/Bladwijzer
Summary: Louis stands from his chair, one hand coming to rest on his hip. He can feel Amanda's eyes on him but he can't be bothered by anything else when Harry is talking like he's— well, Louis doesn't even want to entertain the thought. "What the hell are you talking about?""I didn't think I'd go out like this.""Hey, calm down!" Granted, Harry's not the one who sounds like he's in hysterics, but Louis' heart is pounding in his chest and he ducks around a corner where he paces two steps back and forth in the shadows. "Listen, you're scaring me! Can you just tell me what's going on? Please."or: Harry has a fever. Louis and Gemma aren’t impressed.





	1. Chapter 1

When his phone rings on a slow Tuesday afternoon, Louis has absolutely no complaints—especially when a photo of a grinning Harry Styles pops up on his screen, a new shot he'd taken just last week when they'd gone out to the Fleetwood Mac concert in LA. Seeing Harry that happy does nothing but send a wave of affection through him every single time. Louis looks at it often.

"Hey, you," he answers, leaning back in his chair with an easy smile. He glances over at Amanda, ignoring the look of mock disgust on her face. She likes to tease him about Harry, about the dopey smile he gets on his face for over a year now every time his husband struts through the sudio doors or when he gets a call in the middle of the afternoon unrelated to a new song idea or basically anytime Harry's name comes up in any capacity, really.

Louis doesn't mind it. He knows she's happy for him, even if she likes to pretend she's put out by it all.

"Louis"

His smile fades into a frown almost immediately at the sound of Harry's ragged voice. It catches Amanda's attention, but he shakes his head, holding a finger up to signal for her to wait. "Haz, sweetheart, you don't sound so good. What's wrong?"

"It's bad news. Terrible. The worst."

"I don't understand, what's bad news? You're going to have to help me out here."

"I just want you to know that half of all my assets are going to you. Other half to my mom. You can split up my belongings the way you want."

Louis stands from his chair, one hand coming to rest on his hip. He can feel Amanda's eyes on him but he can't be bothered by anything else when Harry is talking like he's— well, Louis doesn't even want to entertain the thought. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't think I'd go out like this."

"Hey, calm down!" Granted, Harry's not the one who sounds like he's in hysterics, but Louis' heart is pounding in his chest and he ducks around a corner where he paces two steps back and forth in the shadows. "Listen, you're scaring me! Can you just tell me what's going on? Please."

"It all came crashing down on me. I love you, Louis, so very, very much. I love your eyes. So blue. So pretty."

Hey, wait.

"And I love your hair. And all that, I love to kiss it. I love to kiss you all over, especially your—"

"Whoa, okay, Mr. Styles, I think the rest can wait." The new voice is distant but Louis hears it clearly. There's a scuffle on the other end of the line and it isn't until the voice speaks again that he recognizes who it is. "Louis, are you still there?"

"I'm here, Gemma. What's going on with him? He sounds drunk."

She sighs, one of those heavy, exasperated sighs Louis is very familiar with, particularly when directed Harry's way. "He passed out in the living room."

"I'm sorry, what? When?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. I was just bringing in some tea and the second he stood up from his chair, he just fell over. Hit his head, but it's not too bad, just a bump. Paramedics came by, turns out he's dehydrated and also has a fever."

Louis groans, dropping his chin to his chest. Harry had felt a little more like a furnace than usual this morning but he hadn't thought much of it because he'd already been running late for work. He chastises himself for that now, for not stopping to make Harry eat something or drink more than just four damn cups of coffee in a row. "How high's the fever?"

"101."

"Shit. They didn't want to take him to the hospital? Make sure his head's okay?"

"Mr. King of Self-Care over here refused to let them get him in an ambulance."

Louis rolls his eyes, giving himself a light smack on the forehead with his palm. "Of course not. I can't even be surprised by that. Okay, I'm heading over there now, just do me a favor and make sure he stays put."

"Don't worry, he's lying on the couch. Paramedics gave him an ice pack for the bump and I grabbed a big bottle of water for him."

"Did he drink any of it?"

"He asked for a coffee."

"Jesus. I'm on my way."

Shoving his phone in his back pocket, Louis wastes no time in taking the few long strides back to his desk to collect his keys.

"Everything good with Harry?" Amanda asks cautiously, watching him with a tilted head and curious expression.

"No, he's an idiot," Louis says. "He's got a fever and passed out. Gemma's taking care of him until I get there."

"Oh." Amanda rises halfway up from her seat, looking uncertain. "Do you need— Can I help?"

Louis offers her a grateful smile. "Nah, I have it handled. He'll be okay, I just need to get him to the doctor then get him home. Thanks."

"Of course." She lowers herself back onto her chair, her mouth twitching. "He probably wouldn't want me to witness him like that anyway. Tell him I said get well soon."

"You're not wrong," Louis says with a laugh, "I'll check in later."

It takes thirty-three minutes to get to their house, and Louis is still cursing the traffic as he approaches the doors to their house. He could've walked here faster, frankly, but his frustrations vanish once he catches sight of Gemma gesturing wildly through the window.

"That can't be good," he mutters to himself, taking in a deep breath before reaching for the door handle.

"—fourth time you've asked me, how many times do I have to tell you the answer is no?" Gemma looks up at Louis as he walks in, her eyes dangerously wide with a glimmer of ferocity, and she points at Harry. "How do you deal with him every single day?"

"Same way you do," Louis retorts, choking back a laugh when she folds her hands and holds them up to her lips. He glances over at Harry, very nearly letting out an unintentional "awww" at pitiful sight of his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch. One leg is stretched out, his foot propped up on the arm of the couch, but the other is kicked over the edge and bent at the knee, foot firmly planted on the floor. One hand holds an ice pack at his right temple and Harry's eyes lift up, his lips forming a perfect pout.

"She doesn't care that I'm on my deathbed," Harry says, "can you believe that? Where's the loyalty?"

"The loyalty is right here trying to force feed you water, which, by the way, was never in my sister description," Gemma snaps. She turns to Louis again. "I need to go home now, Michal's already waiting for me . He's your problem now."

Louis bites down on the inside of his cheek, nodding earnestly. "Don't worry, I'll take it from here. Thanks for your help."

Gemma steps toward the couch, giving Harry a swat on the arm, brushing right past his exaggerated yelp. "Get better. Drink lots of water. Listen to Louis."

"Yes, mother," Harry says, scowling at her, though there's a gentle affection behind it that only he ever seems able to manage.

"You're lucky I didn't call mum," Gemma tells him, rendering Harry silent. With a satisfied nod, she spins on her heels and heads out the room, sharing a conspiratorial smile with Louis on the way.

Louis waits for the door to click shut before he takes a seat at the edge of the table in front of the couch, feeling Harry's cheek then taking Harry's free hand in his. "Oh, babe, you're burning up. You should have told me."

Harry gives him an accusatory glare. "Why, so you could spend the entire morning babying me?"

"Because that's worse than the alternative, which is this?"

Narrowing his eyes, Harry scoffs but shrugs a conciliatory shoulder. "Touché."

Louis has to smile. His husband is stubborn, he will always be stubborn, but that changes nothing. In the end, he'll always want to do whatever it takes to make sure Harry is taken care of, it's what Harry deserves. The nicest thing about it, Louis thinks, is Harry does the same for him, even if it's in his own way.

"Let me take you to the doc, okay?"

"That's not necessary." Harry pushes himself up on an elbow as if to prove his point but it's a failed effort because he immediately sways in place, his eyes squeezing shut to ward off the dizziness. "On second thought, that might not be such a terrible idea."

"Yeah, no kidding." Louis bends to help him up, moving slowly and carefully until Harry is steady enough to take his first step toward the door. "Next time, let's avoid passing out in the middle of the day."

"Better reserved for morning or late evening?"

"Hilarious. I'm just trying to take care of you, smartass."

Harry stops short, tugging at the back of Louis' shirt. He studies Louis' face for a moment before leaning in so their lips meet for a soft, quick kiss. "You do. You always take care of me. Don't ever think for a second I don't love and appreciate you for it."

Louis hums, pressing another kiss to one of Harry's brown curls. "Wow, the fever's really getting' to you, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up." Harry gives him a little shove, grimacing at Louis' burst of laughter. "You've just lost your half of my assets."

"Good thing I'll have a very long time to try to earn it back."

"Only if I don't kill you first."


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for not updating any new things, if you have any requests feel free to send them in±

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down!
> 
> Also send in requests :)


End file.
